The Impala is God (My Theory)
by Reading Is Smexy
Summary: I think that the Impala is God. I t isn't really much of a story; more my argument and points as of why I believe that. Please read and tell me whether you agree or disagree! Thanks! I know that I sound crazy, but really, you should give me a chance!


The Impala is God

I think that the Impala that Sam and Dean drive in Supernatural is actually God. Or I should say, the Impala is supposed to be representing the God/Jesus-figure in the show.

I've put a great deal of thought into this and everything I conclude always brings me back to this theory about the Impala being God. Here's why:

1\. Where Is God?

The show makes it very clear that no one has actually seen God or knows who God is or even if He is alive. But He is alive. That's the thing. He saved Sam and Dean in the Season 5 premiere. So then where is He? Why is He always absent? [If Chuck was God and He was on Earth, then the moment that Chuck disappeared, shouldn't God have gone back to Heaven? And Chuck is a prophet of God. Meaning a mouthpiece of God. Therefore, he can't actually be God. And the moment when Sam and Dean's story ended (the season 5 finale) Chuck disappeared, because he was no longer needed as a prophet. I am certain that Chuck is not God.] So again, if God's not in Heaven… then He has to be somewhere else right? What if He's on Earth in the form of a car? But something else that is puzzling me is that God intervened. When Sam and Dean were about to die, He put them on a plane. Why did He intervene for Sam and Dean in that moment? And why is it that God ONLY intervened for the Winchester brothers? God didn't even intervene when His angels were in need or when the world was being destroyed. He intervened FOR THE WINCHESTER BROTHERS. Do you understand the peculiarity of that? Okay, but I know what some of you will say- God intervened because Sam and Dean were the chosen ones who had to bring about the Apocalypse. But if that were true, why would God also save Sam? If God WANTED the Apocalypse, then leaving Sam there with Lucifer so he could say yes to him would have made more sense and He could have just saved Dean. But HE DIDN'T. He put BOTH of them on a plane. Which brings me to my next point…

2\. Why A Plane?

I'm sure I am probably the only person who thought this was strange enough to actually care about, but the moment that Sam and Dean were transported onto that plane, all I was thinking was "WTF?! O.o" It's not that I didn't think it was God who did that. It was the fact that they were on a PLANE. Why? How does that even remotely make sense? Lucifer is rising and God chooses to get Sam and Dean the hell out of there and He….. puts them on a plane? If this is the all-powerful God that I've heard about, He could have done a lot more than put Sam and Dean on a plane. He could have actually just sent them to Bobby's house or back home or anywhere else… but He chose to put them on a plane. Do you understand where I'm getting at? It's symbolic! The Impala is a car and it's what Dean and Sam use for transportation. So it just makes sense that if the Impala is God, He would put Sam and Dean on a plane, another form of transportation. A form of transportation up above in the sky, where God is supposed to be. He put them in one moving vehicle to the next, something that always keeps Sam and Dean moving and helping them to get to where they need to be.

3\. The Season 5 Finale

Do you guys realize that the basis of this episode was about THE IMPALA? That's how the episode opened. It was CHUCK (the prophet!) writing about THE IMPALA. If Chuck is a mouthpiece of God, that would mean that he writes by divine inspiration whatever God shows to him. And that's what he chose to write about. The Impala and it's history with the Winchesters. I had to rewatch the episode a second time to notice the little things. Like… when Chuck was writing the closing monologue of the episode, he gives a list of all the people that Sam and Dean were up against and this included angels and demons and clips of angels and demons were shown. Then Chuck said "and even God himself" and what is shown? The Impala. A clip of Sam and Dean smiling at each other while driving in the Impala and then they closed the trunk. And in the opening for the episode when Chuck is writing about the Impala, he says how no one noticed the car when it was first made but that they should have because "IT'S THE MOST IMPORTANT OBJECT IN PRETTY MUCH THE WHOLE UNIVERSE." That feels like a slap in the face. He's pretty much saying- "_Supernatural fans, there's something here called the Impala and it's SO MAJOR and none of you guys are even realizing it for what it really is._" THEN! As if that wasn't an obvious signal enough, he talks about the first owner of the Impala. A MAN WHO USED TO DRIVE AROUND GIVING BIBLES TO THE POOR GETTING FOLKS READY FOR JUDGEMENT DAY. There's even an angel ornament hanging in the car. Flaming red signal here! This is a car that's whole HISTORY is about God basically. Interesting, isn't it?

4\. The Impala &amp; The Winchesters

Earlier I talked about how God intervened for the Winchesters and how unusual it was that He would do that for just them. But assuming that we are now considering that the Impala may be God or a symbolic representation of God… it doesn't seem all that strange anymore. Again, going back to the season 5 finale- the Impala and the Winchesters go wayyyy back. It is something of a father figure to them. It has been their ONE CONSTANT throughout their entire lives. And more than anything, it has always been there for them. Now I know the show makes it seem as if God hasn't been there for Dean and Sam… but what if God HAS been there? What if we just didn't realize it? What if God was working through the Impala all this time? Carrying the Winchesters, watching over them, being a comfort to them when they needed a place to sleep, being protection when they needed a place to hide, being a chair when the two of them would sit and stare at the sky together for hours? It wasn't just Sam and Dean. It was Sam, Dean and the Impala. And again, I'm quoting directly from Chuck- "these are the things that make the car theirs, really theirs." And he shows a clip of mini Sam and Dean carving their initials into the Impala. So now doesn't the absentee God make sense? Maybe God's been with Sam and Dean this whole time and maybe that's why He couldn't be in Heaven. And maybe He still is with Sam and Dean. Then he talked about how the Impala's been battered and bruised so many times but Dean always rebuilt it. An allusion to Jesus and the Resurrection. And then the next line is really what gets me- "THE DEVIL DOESN'T KNOW OR CARE WHAT KIND OF CAR THE BOYS DRIVE." :O :O :O Read that again! It's another huge slap in the face! It's like he's saying "_WAKE UP! There's something special here that you're missing!_" And then there are more clips of just Sam, Dean and the Impala going to games, concerts, and a clip of the two of them just sitting on the hood, looking upwards "without saying a word." Such a interesting clip to add and an interesting stress on Chuck's words. And boy oh boy… the next line… wait for it- "And it never occurred to them that, sure, maybe they never really had a roof with four walls… but they were never, in fact, homeless." And a clip is shown of Sam and Dean sleeping in the Impala. Again, it's about the fact that NO ONE is REALIZING the importance or WORTH of this car. Not even Sam and Dean can see it, but it's always been there, being a shelter for them.

5\. Sam's Battle With Lucifer

But even all of these are not the strongest reason for why I think that the Impala is supposed to be representing God. The biggest reason, above all these, is one simple thing. It was during Sam's battle to regain his memory while Lucifer was inside of him. Dean came rolling in with his Impala blasting the music, like "_move aside, here we come._" And the whole time Dean is there, Lucifer is just beating the crap out of him. And Dean's bloodied face is all I see :( And his back is leaning up against the Impala. AND THERE IT IS. Right there. A LIGHT. A light caught Sam's eye. It was a light COMING FROM THE IMPALA. And it makes him stop hurting Dean. It makes him confused for a second. It made his eyes focus on the toy soldier in the car and Sam remembers and comes back to himself. It was GOD. That light was God! I'm sure of it. Lucifer saw God COMING FROM THE IMPALA. Think about it. He could have seen a light from the sun and it could have directed a glance towards the soldier in the car. But no. The writers had a light shining from the Impala, straight into Lucifer's eye to get Sammy back :') It's perfection.

There's also other little things as well that I notice. Like the episode where Dean was talking about seeing the "hand of God" because a pole went right through a guy's heart when Dean was chasing him. Notice how it was a car chase… with the Impala. It was right there trying to catch the guy with Dean :) Think about it. And when Dean was having his little heart to heart with God, asking him for help, again, he was looking up… when his car was right beside him. Think about it.

It is an insane theory, I know, but if you look at all the points, the proof, and legitimacy of it, it makes sense.


End file.
